Impulsivo es mi segundo nombre
by MissIlum
Summary: Él sabe que Ginny lo ha esperado por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué hacerla esperar más? Eso si, tendrá que ser a pasos de bebé.


_Esta historia participa en el reto "1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Disclaimer: Este universo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

1

La celebración está en pleno apogeo, la multitud me rodea sin que pueda hacer nada y comienzan a asfixiarme, intento encontrar a Ron y a Hermione o alguno de mis amigos, tal parece que todos desaparecieron. Me detienen a cada minuto para darme las gracias, llenan de saliva mis mejillas y las aprietan de vez en cuando, me dirigí al escape más cercano, el balcón.

Tan pronto estuve ahí, murmure un hechizo de privacidad y me recargue en el barandal, minutos pasaron antes de que alguien se acercara a mí, podría reconocer ese olor donde fuera. No hice ningún movimiento, aún no tengo idea de en qué estado se encuentra nuestra relación, si es que existe alguna, no la busqué en cuanto termino todo ¿Por qué ella aún querría estar conmigo?

—Creo que te di el espacio suficiente para que aclares tu mente, pero ya no puedo seguir en la incertidumbre, Harry. Hay demasiadas cosas que no me dejan dormir y tú estás entre ellas.

—Ginny, la verdad es que es en lo que menos pensé, si te soy completamente sincero. Además, no creí que todavía quisieras estar conmigo.

—Siempre has sido bastante distraído, entiendo porque eso empeoro, tienes miles de cosas en la cabeza y puedo asegurar que una relación es lo que menos te preocupa, no tenemos que entrar de lleno en eso, pero déjame estar cerca, por favor.

—Ni siquiera lo tienes que pedir, Ginny.

ϟ

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente, Ginny no sale de mi casa y una idea ronda mi mente, así que decidí llevarla a cabo, la seguridad de que la respuesta será positiva me motiva.

Terminé de arreglar la mesa y tire los contenedores, Ginny no tiene por qué saber que compré todo en el restaurante que tanto le gusta, aunque se dará cuenta en cuanto tenga un bocado en la boca, veré esa expresión de deleite que tanto llegué a apreciar.

Escuché el crepitar de la chimenea, anunciando la llegada de mi invitada, sequé mis manos en el pantalón y salí de la cocina para recibirla, se estaba quitando la ceniza de la ropa. Como siempre, una enorme sonrisa reflejada en su rostro. No pude evitar fijar mi mirada en la de ella, ese brillo de tristeza aún no se iba y estoy seguro de que tardara en desaparecer y yo me esforzare en que se vaya.

— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? —Dije al ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta, la dejé sobre el sillón y me acerqué a darle un beso ligero en los labios. Pasos de bebé.

—Agotador, ya sabes, has ido a varios.

Caminamos directo al comedor, las manos comenzaron a sudarme sin importar la seguridad que tenía hasta hace unos minutos. Vamos, que cualquiera puede dudar al final, Ginny puede tener a cualquiera si se lo propone. Ese pensamiento solo hizo que se me retorcieran los nervios. Y una ligera molestia se instalará en mí.

Sacudí un par de veces la cabeza, necesito aclarar mis pensamientos o tal vez sólo dejar de pensar.

—Wow, Harry, pareciera que estas a punto de proponerme matrimonio.

El tono bromista en su voz me hizo recular, sin embargo, no pienso hacerlo, quitare ese tono y lo reemplazare con sorpresa, tal vez no sea matrimonio lo que quiero ahora mismo, pero es algo bastante parecido.

— ¿Por qué no cenamos?

Saque la silla para que ella se sentara, espere hasta que lo hizo y la acerque a la mesa, ahora mismo estoy en función automática.

Con un movimiento de varita, la cena estaba ante nosotros, comimos en silencio. Yo simplemente admirando cada expresión que me regalaba sin notarlo.

—Harry, ya. ¿Qué está pasando? Nunca haces esto, ni siquiera en San Valentín, así que desembucha.

— ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? Sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero ahora mismo es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte y creo que es un gran paso vivir juntos, no es cualquier cosa, así que…

No vi en qué momento se levantó y ahora está lanzándose contra mí, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y los dos acabemos en el piso, se acomodó mejor sobre mí, rozando mi entrepierna en el proceso, haciendo que un estremecimiento me recorriera desde el dedo gordo de mi pie hasta el cabello más largo.

El aire faltaba en mis pulmones, pero me esforcé para lograr obtener un poco sin que ella se apartara.

—Oh, Harry. Eso es perfecto, aunque claro, espero que podamos casarnos en algún momento cercano. Ahora mismo no es indispensable.

— ¿Estas completamente segura? Sabes que me tomara un tiempo poder estar del todo bien…

—No sólo a ti, Harry.

Dijo con una expresión neutra, se acercó para morder mi labio y después delinearlo con su lengua.

—Ginn… Ginn, aún tengo un plan para este día, me gustaría ir a un parque al que iba hace años.

— ¿No lo podemos dejar para otro día?

—Es que de verdad me gustaría que me acompañes, la temporada alta en el Quidditch comenzará en unos días y no volverás a tener tiempo como ahora. Por favor.

Me dio un último beso antes de levantarse y después extender la mano para ayudarme a mí.

En menos de media hora ya nos encontrábamos en el lugar, más abandonado de lo que recuerdo, debo añadir.

Ella fue a los columpios sin pensarlo y se sentó sin pensarlo, comenzando a darse vuelo sin ninguna preocupación, cerró los ojos dejando que el viento le diera de lleno, una pequeña sonrisa instalada en su rostro, levanto las piernas y se una risa armoniosa llegó a mí.

— ¿Qué haces, parado ahí? Ven aquí, debes desestresarte, Harry.

Lo dijo con tal ligereza que de repente me pareció que estaba siendo un pesado, Ginny siempre lograba que todo se volviera nada, precisamente por eso su compañía siempre me encantaba y cuando no estaba cerca, yo sólo no podía estar tranquilo.

Llegué a los columpios y me subí al columpio de su lado derecho, hice lo mismo que ella, me impulse para poder volar, no necesito de una escoba para poder hacerlo, mi imaginación me basta, eso y la seguridad de que ella está a mi lado y así seguirá.

—Ginny… te amo.

Abrí los ojos al momento que ella perdió el equilibrio, saque la varita y la detuve a tiempo antes de que ella cayera de lleno en el piso, sus ojos abiertos como platos y una enorme sonrisa.

Ni siquiera registre las palabras salidas de mi boca hasta que la ayude a levantarse, un enorme sonrojo se apodero de mí, haciéndome bajar la mirada un tanto apenado.

— ¿Sabes lo increíble que es escucharlo? Merlín, Harry. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para escuchar esas palabras.

Me volvió a quitar el aliento, literalmente. Su abrazo me sacó todo el aire que estaba almacenado en mis pulmones.

—Bien… yo esperaba… un "También… te… amo… Harry" —Dije tratando de recuperar un poco de preciado oxígeno, no pensaba apartarla o pedirle que aflojara su agarre, se sentía tan bien.

—Eres un tonto, Harry. Es más que evidente, yo también te amo.

Se cercioro de que sus palabras quedaran claras, llevó sus brazos a mi cuello y nos introdujo en un beso lascivo, lleno de sentimientos y despierta lívidos.

Me concentré todo lo que pude para Aparecernos en la casa, esto no podía continuar aquí, tal vez hiciera algo habitual el venir a este lugar.

 **Bien, espero que les guste y logren entenderlo. 3 Amor a todos.**


End file.
